Rise of the Two Containers
by Dauhmer
Summary: The second part of The other fox container. Follows Naruto and Naruko as Genin. Their tired of doing boring D-rank missions so they ask their sensei to give them at least a C-Rank. Naru/Naru


Best NaruNaru i've read so far!

Please continue it, my class reads this ff, they litterally do...

They love Naruto ( tha anime ) and read a lot of fanfiction!

I suggested this to them, they said there were a few typo's but they loved it!

-Vinny

Well Vinny Guess what? I read your review and that one really moving review got me back. You just started the second book. Well here we go, sorry if their are some spelling mistakes working on wordpad. Also check out my other story Blue Moon.

"This is Vixen to Raven, I have eyes on the enemy, I repeat I have eyes on the enemy. Requesting confirmation to engage, Over." The femine lips spoke into the headset. Her blue eyed gaze never left, this is evil oppenent from the shadows of the alley.

A voice crackled over the headset "This is Raven to Vixen, you have the go ah..."

_CRAAAASSSHH _ a sigh came over the headsets. "HEY GUYS I GOT HIM" Naruto grinned holding out the miserable cat who meowed in meloncholic tone.

Sasuke flipped out of nearby tree and Naruko Released a shadow concealing genjutsu in the alley allowing it to return to its lit state, walking out to join her raven haired team mate.

The blonde girl with whisker marks spoke up first, "Great Job baka, The point of this mission wasn't to just get the cat, It was to heighten our stealth abilities." with one hand on her hip and the other waving a finger.

Naruto just turned around glooming while petting the cat "I completed the mission, I thought thats what was important." he pouted.

A poof of smoke appeared infront of the three genins. with their sensei, Kakashi Hatake inside. Raising a hand with a gleefull expression, "Yo."

Naruto stood up with the cat still in his grasp, "Hey, Kakashi sensei look we completed the mission." raising the cat up to the jounin.

Kakashi patted Naruto's head in satisfaction and took the cat, "Yes seems like you did, good job guys."

Naruko and Sasuke were not pleased by this, "Hey Jounin-baka!" Naruko belted out towards her sensei, who just replied with a acknowledging hum. "When are we gonna get a real mission, hmm? I'm tired of doing chores for people, Painting houses, taking out garbage, delivering rats," the cat in Kakashi's arms hissed at the blonde in pigtails for the last statement, Kakashi calmed it down by petting it's head. "I want to put my skills to the test. Can we at least get a C-rank mission?"

Kakashi rubbed his chin in thought. He did have probably the best three genin out of all the other jounin. "Hmmm, I guess we can arrange that, " facing the three genins with his signiture upside down U eye. "Meet me at the Hokage's office in two hours, I'll take this cute kitty here back to the daiymo's wife." he finished the statement playing with the cat and shushined out in a cloud of smoke.

Naruto stood in place for a second with a blank expression on his face, turning around to his team members before muttering, "We're getting an actual mission?"

Naruko stood looked at him with a slight tinge of worry on her, she and the boy have grown a bit closers over the two months they've been team mates "Naruto, are you worried or some.."

Naruko didn't even get to finish her sentence before the boy jumped and screamed "OOOHHH YYEEEAAAHH, WHERE FINALLY GOING TO GET A REAL MISSION,WITH REAL ACTION, CAN YOU BELIEVE IT?"

This in turn got a shocked almost scared reaction from the blonde in pig tails, The Uchiha in return chuckled, "I see your not used to Naruto ecstatic behavior yet, huh?"

The Blond female still in shock, "Not entirely yet"

Naruto dashed in front of his fellow team mates, still in his hyper-high "YOSH LET'S GET SOME RAMEN TO CELEBRATE!"

This caused Naruko to snap back to reality and she unfortunately contracted the same attitude when Naruto metioned ramen "YEAH, LETS GO!"

The two blondes raced off to a direction, leaving the Uchiha behind kinda dumbfounded. "You two just went the wrong... Forget it They'll realize it soon enough." Sasuke went through the alley Naruko was hiding in and went to the Ichiruka (had it programmed in O.O. sorry ) ramen stand and sat down, in front of the young ramen waitress, "I'll have one Miso, two chicken and two pork."

Ayame looked at the young Uchiha in confusion "You sure your going to eat all that Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke chuckled, "No it's for my idiot team mates."

After a few minutes of waiting all five ramens were ready and just in time for the two knucklehead blondes. "I can't believe you Naruto, the ramen stand was right here the whole time."

Naruto retorted "You didn't have to follow me ya know?" Naruto's nose cut him off, "is that... Yatta chicken ramen!"

Naruko's nose had the same effect as a big smile came across her face "Ahhh, POORRK!"

Sasuke's hand invited them over. Naruto sitting next Sasuke's right and Naruko sitting on Naruto's.

All of them dug into their respected meals awaiting the chance to finally go on their first ninja mission.

The three new genin were in the hokage's office awaiting the mission brief that they have been so anxiously been waiting for. Their jounin sensei was beside them with his arms crossed looking at the hokage who was staring at the mission scroll while sitting behind his neat organized desk with no paperwork in the In pile and a giant neat stack of Out papers.

Itachi rolled up the scroll and gave a sigh, looking at the four ninja infront of him. "You three will appoint a bridge builder named Tazuna to his village so he can complete the bridge to connect him to the main land."

As if on cue a drunk man, later in age stumbled in, taking a swig of sake. "Oiy, are these the brat's that will..." Itachi raised his hand to silence the drunk.

"Yes these are the _ninja_ that will accompany you," giving him a strong, stern yet gentle stare. "They are more than capable of this mission. You leave tomorrow noon, any questions?" No one answered they got the gist of it all. "Then you are all dismissed."

They all left the Hokage's office slightly dissappointed. Outside a certain blonde shinobi let it known of his disappointment.

"Man I thought we were getting a real mission not escorting some, LAZY DRUNK, "motioning his head towards Tazuna "To his house." he pouted

Naruko had to step in at this unfair assualt, "Naruto, we're going to be outside of Konaha. We could be attacked by traveling bandits or rogue shinobi, It could be more eventful than you can handle."

Naruto retaliated at this. "THERE'S NOTHING I CAN'T HANDLE, DATTEBAYO" The other's just sighed at the blonde.

Their jounin Sensei spoke up "Well their is not much else to do today so get some rest. You three have a big day tomorrow." He pulled out his orange book with a smile and poofed away in a cloud of smoke.

Naruko looked at her blonde team mate who was having a conversation with the Uchiha. "Hey Naruto." she grabbed the attention of the whisker faced boy. "Since we have the rest of the day off, want to train?"

Naruto looked estatic at the idea "SURE NARUKO-CHAN" he ran towards the girl leaving the Uchiha to go about his buisness, he didn't really need them to train. His brother was the Hokage.

Naruto and Naruko were standing at each side of the training feild that was slightly damaged. They weren't jounin status by far but their training with Bee made them a formidable foe. Both ninja's exhausted staring each other down.

Naruko got a smirk on her face. "HEY BAKA!" She caught her breath a few more times. "IF I BEAT YOU HAVE TO BUY ME RAMEN FOR A WEEK!"

Naruto looked at her strangely. "AND IF I WIN?"

Naruko not about to pay for Naruto's meals came up with a full proof plan. "I'LL LET YOU YOU TAKE ME OUT ON ONE DATE."

Naruto fell for it, sure he like Sakura but Naruko was every mans dream. If the guys saw him on a date with her they'll think he's a hot shot, no one has ever gotten a date from Naruko. "ALRIGHT, DEAL."

They dashed towards each other, fist's arched back. Naruko's connected straight to Naruto's face. "heh, I win." Naruko spoke lowly with Naruto on the ground passed out. Then she felt cold steel touch her neck.

The Naruto on the ground poofed out of existence leaving behind a shocked Naruko. "No... I win, heh."

Naruko was suprised to say the least. She couldn't believe the dope actually beat her, the numer one kuniochi out of the academy. She gave a small smile, "Guess you do."

sorry it's short just wanted to get it started asap. well review


End file.
